Paintings
by Klappy
Summary: [FujiRyo] Fuji has a new hobby, and unfortunately for Ryoma, he gets involved in it. Oneshot. R&R please. Thanks.


**A/N:** Yes...I am alive. Fortunately. And with a new fanfic as well. For those that know me, well...you know me. This fic is to break the hiatus that I had, and it also IS my first PoT fanfic. Enjoy and _read between the lines_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT, all right? All right.

**

* * *

**

**PAINTINGS**

Paintings are exquisite and delicate works of art. An alluring masterpiece, each definite stroke resembles a significant thought, each shade of color signifies an emotion. And just as our eyes are the windows to our soul, these paintings are the definite visualizations of our deepest emotions. Whether it be a picture of the utmost simplicity, or a confusing abstract art - all paintings are the result of a person's heart.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai...aren't you finished yet?" Ryoma asked, his voice hinting plain annoyance. He was still perplexed as to how the light-haired male managed to convince him into posing as a model for the tensai's very first painting. And somehow, he had a feeling that he may never know the answer to his query.

"Not yet, Echizen-kun," was Fuji's only reply between strokes of his brush.

This...was Fuji's new hobby. Surprisingly, he grew tiresome of photography since a few days ago, and somehow, painting caught his interests and attention. Unfortunately for Ryoma, Fuji wanted to paint a portrait of him as his first masterpiece, and Ryoma knew better than to argue against the tensai when it comes to his...obsessions. _'The portrait would definitely be cute if you would be the subject, Echizen.'_

Ryoma snorted in annoyance as Fuji's words ran through his mind. He never liked hearing his name associated with the word 'cute' in a single sentence. _'I will never...ever agree to go with him to the museum again.'_

"Oi...Echizen. Don't move."

The freshman blinked as he heard the junior's voice. He was just about to rub his temples out of exasperation, but refrained instead at the tensai's command. He placed his hand back on his lap and resumed to stare out the window. He had been like that for about an hour already:

Fuji insisted him on wearing a black buttoned-up shirt, with the top unbuttoned slightly revealing his chest. Plus, as Fuji commented, it would bring out the color of his eyes more dramatically. Ryoma tried to argue, of course, but in the end he wore the shirt in defeat with its matching black pants. Only one word could describe him after that...

"Beautiful."

Fuji whispered softly as he looked over at Ryoma, who was now as still as a statue. Only his chest moved in a stable rhythm with his breathing, along with his hair that playfully danced with the wind. The softest smile grazed Fuji's lips as he took in the peaceful picture of the younger boy, and felt as if his heart had skipped a beat when he noticed Ryoma close his eyes and smile, submitting his self completely to the wind's gentle carress. It was unusual for Fuji to see Ryoma like this, and the impression that the younger boy just gave him almost took his breath. Of course, he had his reasons as to why he chose to paint a portrait of Echizen. He had his own _personal reasons_.

"Echizen." With this, Ryoma's eyes snapped open, somewhat realizing that he was still in the middle of something. The smile was replaced with a slight frown as he glanced over at Fuji with an irked brow, then sat still again.

Fuji chuckled at this, and continued on painting.

About half an hour later, Fuji finally put down his brush. "Saa...it's finished." He said with contentment and looked over at Ryoma, who just gave a yawn and was already stretching his limbs.

"Finally." Ryoma lazily walked over to Fuji to take a look at his picture, and was rather stunned as he did. Stunned in amazement, that is.

For a beginner, Fuji was incredulously good - no, he was a natural. The portrait looked exactly like Ryoma, and unlike those common portraits of rich people that tend to make them look ancient, Fuji's work was - if not completely - a definite replica of Ryoma. The background, Ryoma's entire physique...

"Woah." Ryoma couldn't help but gasp in admiration. But he also noticed one thing. His _eyes_.

Fuji noticed this, of course, and answered Ryoma's unspoken question. "Nothing could ever replace the original, Ryoma. Even what seems like a perfect picture."

Ryoma's exquisite gold eyes looked up and straight at Fuji's alluring blue eyes. And somehow, Ryoma was sure he noticed a twinkle in those unfathomed blue orbs.

"Aa...but you're still good, senpai. Really good."

"I'm not surprised at that, Ryoma-kun. I was _inspired_, after all. My heart feels this way."

* * *

**A/N:** Short fluff, yes. But I honestly had a hard time writing it, most probably because I haven't written anything in a long span of time. But anyway...

My apologies for certain flaws that you have encountered, and my sincere thanks for the time you spent on reading. Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Just leave a review. You'll make me really happy. God bless.


End file.
